


Chilly Attics and Vanilla

by undeadrabbit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shrug-png, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadrabbit/pseuds/undeadrabbit
Summary: Akira has homework, Goro feels like a bed accessory.He just wanted boyfriend cuddles, damn.





	Chilly Attics and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Needed practice for a bigger fanfic I'm working on.

The attic was only barely serviceable as a room; always had been, really. Now at least Sojiro let Akira keep an air conditioner around for the cruel summer days while he stayed for college. It was a blessing, really, and as Goro lay bundled in Akira's bed he was beginning to think Sojiro also went the extra mile to put insulation.

“So cold…”

It was quiet enough that Akira heard Goro loud and clear. He turned around to face the brunet from where he sat at the desk. “You bug me to turn the air conditioner on and now you're saying it's too cold?” his very tone had a hint of an amused smirk.

Goro merely fixed him with a petulant frown. He adjusted the bundle he made of Akira's comforter to face him, almost like a fluffy slug with a detective prince for a head. “It's in the middle of a heatwave, so turning it on is the lesser evil.”

Akira chuckled fondly. “So demanding. I can turn up the temperature?”

“Just come to bed.”

He wordlessly showed him his laptop, college paper in the making.

“Please?”

His plea was only met with a small, apologetic smile.

He emerged from his bundle, highly aware how mussed his hair was and downright tempting Akira's oversized shirt was on him. Goro gave a small little pout, the one he knew Akira couldn't resist.

...usually, he had to add, as Akira made a clicking noise and turned back around.

Goro gave an over-dramatic sigh, flopping on his back, but Akira ignored him. He sighed for real again, much softer, and curled up a little, staring at where the floor dipped into a staircase.

Truth be told, he wasn't too bothered by the temperature. He'd just been in a clingy mood, especially since it wasn't often their schedules sort-of lined up. It just happened so that on their once-in-a-blue-moon common day of break, Akira's professor surprised them with a graded assignment due late tomorrow, and… well, Akira was just a bit more studious than Goro expected, if he was being honest.

He knew Akira would work on it early; he'd known Akira long enough for that. He just didn't think Akira would work on it all day while Goro was basically without pants and in his shirt.

From the bed, Goro looked to Akira's back again, hunched and tensed. He remembered how he only just came in when Akira began swearing up a storm about “this one professor, holy shit Goro, I hate his class so much—”

And Goro had to hold out on saying “then why did you take this class?” And instead said, “I can help you?”

Goro shouldn't have been surprised that it turned out he couldn't really. Not only was it a class he never took, it was on a lesson he didn't really have any knowledge on. At that Akira only clung to his waist and begged him to stay anyway for moral support.

Well frankly Goro was feeling more like a bed accessory at this point.

It wasn't Akira's fault though. Some professors just liked seeing their students suffer. Goro almost felt guilty for wanting to distract him.

Almost.

He hadn't been able to properly hold Akira in a long, long time. Almost a month. It was starting to get to his touch starved brain.

He slid off the bed and padded his way to Akira, looping his arms loosely around the other's neck. Akira immediately brought up his left hand to hold onto Goro's arm, tracing circles with his thumb. Goro nuzzled the top of his head, much like a cat he distantly thought, and let Akira take his hand to press a kiss into the palm.

“Yes, honey?”

Goro flushed but refused to let it affect his voice. “You've been working on that all day.”

“Hypocritical of you, no?”

Goro tilted Akira's head up with a frown. “Don't put murder cases on the same level with your shitty professor's homework.”

“Fair,” Akira laughed, nose crinkling in genuine mirth, as he leaned further into Goro's touch.

_God I love him so much._

He tightened his hold on Akira just a smidge. “Even I take breaks,” Goro went on, ignoring the voice that said _only because of that one time you fainted from fatigue and worried him to the point of insomnia._ “You're so tense here and there. You've been sitting there all day, just shifting between your notes and your laptop…”

Akira took his hand and kissed his palm again. “Just a little more, sweetheart.”

Goro flushed and this time Akira's hair wasn't there to hide it. His boyfriend’s steel eyes softened in adoration and he felt his cheeks burning even more.

“You're so cute.”

“Stop…” Goro groaned into his hands as he retreated to the bed to hide his shame. Akira laughed again.

Eventually they settled into comfortable silence. Goro lay curled up on Akira's bed, idly scrolling through the news, and Akira still sat at his desk, doing… whatever it was he was really doing. It looked like a research paper, if he was being honest, but Goro couldn't fathom a professor demanding an entire research paper in a day. But he supposed it wasn't impossible. Some professors just existed to torment students.

At some point Goro realized he was just scrolling through his various social media again and again, waiting for Akira to finish up. With a quiet yawn, he stretched a little and tightened the comforter around himself.

“You can sleep ahead.”

Goro peeked up at Akira, who had an apologetic smile. He shook his head like the cat he was feeling like.

“I…” he stifled a yawn. “Want to wait for you.”

“Sorry honey, this is gonna take a little longer…”

“God, you sound like me,” Goro grumbled. “Only I'm allowed to be a workaholic.”

With another laugh, Akira got up. Goro was almost elated until he realized Akira didn't even shut off the lamp or close his laptop, to which he immediately deflated. Akira walked over to the detective, held his face, and pecked his nose. “Only for tonight.”

Goro looped his arms around Akira's waist possessively. “Is it really that urgent?”

A guilty look flashed across his eyes. “N...no, but I want to finish it. I just want to get it over with.”

Petulantly, Goro buried his face into Akira's stomach. “Today was our only common day off, and who knows when the next one is?” He peeked up at Akira. “Please? I'm laying my heart bare for you here.”

And it was true. Painfully true. He felt exposed, even though the comforter hid most of his bare legs and the oversized shirt he wore wasn't loose enough to actually show much skin. He felt fingers loop around his wrists and Goro tightened his hold, trying to pull Akira closer, closer, until they merged into one and he never had to let go. Akira chuckled softly, a hand coming to pet his hair.

“Honey, I need to close the lights if I'm going to sleep with you.”

Goro's head shot up at that. “Really?”

“Yes.” There was a hint of a laugh.

“I—I mean—!”

Akira bent down and pecked his cheek. “Yes. I'll just close the lights, okay? Then I'll join you.”

Obediently, he pulled away and began fixing the bed while Akira went to shut off his laptop. Goro immediately slid under the comforter until he was against the wall. He watched Akira shut off the laptop, and then the lamp, before slipping into his pyjamas. Akira slid in under the covers, and immediately his arm rested over Goro's waist, almost possessive if Goro was being honest.

He didn't mind, of course. He liked being Akira's, like how Akira was his. It was nice.

Goro returned the gesture, hugging Akira back and moving again so he was flush against the raven's chest. He closed his eyes, contented smile pulling at his lips as Akira idly drew shapes into the skin above the elastic of Goro's briefs.

Who went first, Goro wasn't sure—maybe they had the same idea at the same time and went for it—but either way there was a familiar pressure against his lips. Akira pulled back only to continue kissing with a bit more passion. Goro reciprocated in kind, sucking at Akira's bottom lip and then licking into his mouth. Their tongues met and a jolt of electricity shot down Goro's spine—a clear indicator of how long Goro had gone without Akira's touch.

His hands quickly found the base of Akira's hair, trying to pull him in closer. Akira's hand moved on from Goro's hips to run over the rest of his body up until his calloused fingers found sensitive buds. The brunet gasped then arched into the touch with a soft whine.

Akira smirked against his lips before moving down to mouth along the line of Goro's jaw, playing with the brunet's nipples. He flicked, pressed and even pinched, just completely abusing the nubs. Goro found himself whimpering at every movement, leaking so much he felt coldness at his tip. He didn’t bother trying to silence himself, knowing how much Akira got off on the sounds he made; not even when he gave a strangled moan as he tangled their legs for the sole purpose of grinding against Akira’s thigh.

Suddenly, Akira pulled away, going so far as to lean off the bed. Goro made a confused noise mixed with soft panting as he tried to process what was going on.

“Sorry, hold on.”

Goro’s brain slowly caught up with him as Akira threw the covers off, got off the bed and reached for something under the furniture. Goro covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“I told you to get a bedside table.”

“Just keeps slipping my mind.”

Goro groaned. “Hurry up, I'm gonna go soft soon.”

Akira resurfaced and levelled Goro with an unimpressed stare. In response, Goro removed his clothes before tossing them somewhere and laying back down in a blatant pin-up pose. “Limited time only, handsome.”

Akira dove back down. “Cheeky shit.”

The raven (finally) resurfaced with lubricant and a condom packet, then met Goro again in a heated kiss, slowly climbing on top. Goro gave a displeased noise as, without parting, flipped them over. He pulled away with a pant, legs on either side of Akira, who was in a similar state.

“Top I'm guessing?” Akira asked, running his fingers through Goro’s hair.

He leaned into the touch. “Bottom-top?” He grinded against Akira’s shirt and made a show of rolling his hips to reinforce his point. Akira’s hands flew to his hips, massaging circles into his sides that made him sigh in content.

“Okay.” Akira grinned, flipping open the cap of the lubricant. “Turn around.”

With a huff, Goro obeyed, carefully positioning himself on Akira’s stomach. He stared down at the prominent bulge that tented Akira’s pants and figured he’d free the raven. As he worked on it, Akira’s cold, lubed hands gripped Goro’s thighs and massaged them up and down. Goro could only let out a gasp as he worked. He could only really focus on the hands roaming up and down, barely skimming the ring of muscle. Goro let out a frustrated sound, trying to chase those deft fingers.

Akira periodically reapplied the lubricant, but instead of using it to stretch and slicken Goro’s inside it was used instead to massage all the muscles into relaxing completely. By now, Akira’s cock was free (his pants weren’t off, just pulled down enough) and Goro was frankly squirming under Akira’s teasing fingers in frustration.

“Get on with it…”

The raven ran a finger around Goro’s ring of muscle. He hummed, like he wasn’t teasing Goro senseless.

Goro turned around, about to retort, when Akira's finger slipped in and began massaging inside him. He was swiftly silenced with a hitched breath. As if in thank you, Goro wrapped his lips around Akira's tip and sucked. Akira's hips jolted and Goro smiled around the member. As Akira added fingers, Goro swallowed more of Akira, moaning again at the weight of his lover on his tongue.

Suddenly, Akira thrusted his fingers down at _the_ spot and Goro could only moan around his dick. As a reward, Goro swallowed Akira to his base and began a leisurely pace, sucking with as much force ad he could as he pulled away before going back down.. He felt Akira release a breath (or maybe a quiet moan of his own) against his skin in relief and kissed where Goro's tail bone was.

Again, Akira thrusted his fingers down before massaging his prostate. Goro couldn't concentrate on the addicting weight of the member he was treating like a lollipop, but damn him if he wasn't gonna try his best.

But Akira was merciless, never letting up on Goro's prostate and Goro could only moan and groan repeatedly around Akira's cock, barely moving, much less rhythmically. He instead switched tactics, popping off only to have his mouth replaced with his hand as he did his best to keep pleasuring the other, pressing kisses and mouthing the sensitive parts of Akira he knew of. Akira snickered at his expense, but Goro couldn't even make a witty remark as Akira worked him open.

Goro's cock was weeping at this point, clear fluid dripping down from his tip. Akira continued to milk him senseless, Goro rolling his hips with it all the while (Akira's cock honestly lay against his stomach, forgotten by both). At some point, Goro's hand searched for Akira's and guided it to his cock. Akira obeyed, stroking in a complementary rhythm.

Goro whined and moaned in turns, getting louder and louder as Akira kept at it. Eventually, Goro stilled Akira's stroking hand and stopped canting his hips with it, trying to catch his breath. Akira stopped immediately, but even without looking Goro could tell he had a smirk.

“Was… gonna cum,” he explained anyway. He turned to the raven. “Lube.”

Without a word, Akira handed it to him. Goro immediately set to work, pouring a ton of the slippery liquid and warming it in his hands. He got to work, stroking Akira's dick with one hand while the other played with his balls. He heard Akira fall back onto the mattress with a drawn-out groan of pleasure. He kept at it, each stroke punctuated with a press or a swipe against Akira's tip that made the boy under him jerk up. It was leaking now and, looking behind him, Akira had an arm over his eyes, seemingly on the verge of being overwhelmed.

“Condom,” Goro instructed.

Akira took a moment to process the request before handing it to him. Deftly tearing it open, Goro rolled it over his lover and then applied even more lubricant on it. He turned around, finally facing Akira, one hand around the cock beneath him. Akira quickly removed his shirt and slid his pants down further.

The raven looked impatient. He was panting, staring at Goro with hungry eyes, but Goro had other plans. Instead of sinking down, he pressed Akira against his perineum, grinding as he made sure Akira's tip was just shy of his entrance.

Akira groaned, throwing his head back into the pillow. “The hell are you doing?”

“Payback for teasing me.”

“Oh my God I'm _sorry_.”

“Hm, say that again?”

“I said—”

Goro didn't wait and sank all the way down, ripping an obscene moan from Akira. He had to stifle his own, but a whimper still came out. As much as he liked hearing Akira, Akira just didn't seem that type to vocalize too often, while Goro was noisy as fuck.

Didn't matter. Goro rolled his hips, making a pleased sound as he found the right angle to hit his prostate again. Mercilessly, he went straight into a fast pace, going up until he was almost completely off before slamming back down. With each movement up, Goro did his best to make it feel like Akira was being sucked in, and with each slam back down Goro made sure it hit right where it mattered.

Each time, he moaned, and each passing second his moans were higher and louder. The sound of slick, wet skin slapping was obscene, especially coupled with Akira's quiet noises and Goro's own ecstatic ones.

As Goro concentrated on using Akira almost like some glorified dildo, Akira's calloused hand touched Goro's nipples again and began rolling a bud underneath his fingers while another hand wrapped around Goro's cock, letting Goro thrust into it.

The only thing Goro could perceive now were the places he was sensitive in. He felt, in great detail, the shape of Akira's cock ramming into him, the feel of his hands, warm and wet with a concoction of precum and lube around his member, even his calloused thumb, ceaselessly abusing his nipple.

He couldn't take it much longer, letting all his sounds reverberate in the chilly attic. But it was still warm as Goro continued to bounce up and down on Akira's lap.

When he felt the familiar coil tense in his gut, he dove down and caught Akira's lips in a heated, open mouth kiss. He licked into his mouth, sucked on his tongue, moaned around the muscle as he kept thrusting down onto Akira cock and up into Akira's hand. His hand found the one on his chest, now pinching the nub, and guided it to his tailbone. Akira seemed to get the idea and began massaging there.

Goro actually had to pull away from the heated kissing, settling for panting and whining just inches from Akira's face. It felt like his entire lower half was catching fire—blissful, addicting fire.

Finally, the coil in his gut snapped and he came with a loud cry, all over Akira's stomach. Akira actively stroked him through it as he continued to thrust up, making sure to press of the bundle of nerves that was Goro's tailbone.

It was hard. Goro hadn't come that hard in a while, and as a sincere thank you he caught Akira in a searing kiss. Akira came not too long after.

They took a moment to catch their breaths, soaking in a warmth that was slowly fading in the presence of Akira's chilly air conditioner. Despite the exhaustion creeping into his bones, Goro climbed off Akira to get tissues while Akira slid the condom off.

They did their best to clean up through their exhaustion. By the time Goro properly disposed of the tissues, Akira was already waiting for him under the covers. Goro eagerly makes himself at home under the sheets, nuzzling into Akira.

“Think I'm gonna call in sick,” Akira mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Tomorrow. Today?” Akira reached blindly for his phone but it wasn't there. “My class.”

Goro made a questioning noise.

“Gonna sleep in, submit the paper late, whatever.” As if to punctuate his point, Akira wrapped his arms tighter around Goro and nuzzled his neck.

“Won't you get…a penalty or something?”

“Don't care. Boyfriend cuddles more important.”

Goro almost wanted to argue. Almost. Instead he basked in the warmth and dozed off in Akira's arms.

 


End file.
